Julan's Travels
by deysockmonkey
Summary: The land of Tamriel is full of beauty and danger as this young Argonian will soon realize when one fateful day a mysterious man gives him a book that will change his life forever. Rated T for now, but will most likely change for futre content.
1. Introduction

**This is my first story ever on this site…so yeah, go easy on me and always tell me about ways I can improve/fix something relating to the story!**

**I own nothing, but my OCs and the actual story…this should be obvious, but oh well.  
==================================================================================================================================================================================================================**

The sky cried out in fury as bolts of lightning were shot out of the sky and raindrops fell to the grounds faster than a charging Orc berserker . You would have to be the most unlucky person in all of Nirn to be stuck outside without shelter in weather like this or you would have the be a particular Argonian named Julan. Julan unlike most if not all Argonian was not born in the swampy homeland of Black Marsh, so he has no knowledge of his culture or anything at all about his people since there is little recorded on his homeland and he only ever saw three Argonians and two of them were lowly bandits.  
If you ask him he would tell you he was born right here in the city of Riften, located in the cold province of Skyrim, but you most likely would never approach him like everyone else.  
The many reasons no one would try to even make eye-contact with him is because he was the combination of three things that were most despised in Skyrim, he was a beggar, a thief, and the biggest reason everyone (especially the Nords) avoided him was the fact he was a Argonian. As most know Argonians, and any other race besides Nords, are discriminated and marked as petty thieves, liars, and everything else bad.  
So Julan spent most of his time in the Ratway to avoid the judging eyes of the people above, sadly everywhere he went he was marked as nothing more than a thieving Argonian…not like he wasn't a thief, but he has no choice, but to do crimes such as stealing food and water from the market, he had never stolen anything of value, he made a promise that he would never steal money or anything worthwhile from the people above even though he always remembers the hateful words or glances they would give him when they thought he wasn't listening or looking at them under his hood, he believed still in right and wrong and decided he would only do It to stay alive and when he saved up a bit of septims he would completely stop, but that was the problem though wasn't it? Making some coin.  
Julan sighed and pulled his hood off of his head revealing two horns coming out of his head and blue leaves decorating the top of his head. Julan had pale-white skin and white eyes with round, black pupils in the middle.  
Julian didn't mind the weather at all, while most either took refuge in their homes or went to the Bee and Barb he stood underneath the balcony of someone's house, Julan forgot who it was that lived there, but it most likely wouldn't matter so he just sat down and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't it was like the weather was screaming at him, commanding him to not get a good night sleep.  
"Fuck you then." Julan said to the weather, pretending it could actually talk.  
Julan pulled his hood back over his head that did his job covering most of his head leaving only his eyes and mouth visible. He stood up and decided to go into the Ratway, that was where he belonged anyway.

Julan walked around the Ratway trying to find a good corner to sleep for the night when he noticed something very odd.  
A Nord wrapped in old rags was talking with another Nord, but this one wore a complete set of Iron armor. The thing that interested him the most was how he was able to afford that because he recognized the Nord in the armor.  
Julan didn't know his name, but he knew him as a regular in the Ratway, in fact he has been here longer and more than Julan and was probably even pooer then him, this very interested Julan, maybe he saved up the coin, but for what reason would he need Iron armor?  
Julan decided to try in listen in, but could only catch some of what they said.

"How are… to proceed?" The Nord in the rags faintly said.

"First I'll get….at…then I'll cut the…in half." The Nord in the armor said to his companion.

"Then it's settled…morning…got it?"

"Yes, tomorrow we kill the Argonian."  
==========================================================================================================================================================================================================================================

**That's it! I think it may have been a little short, I don't know, but I will make it longer in the next chapter and now that the introduction to the main character is done what will happen next?**

**Oh and since this was kind of short (at least to me) I will make the next chapter and publish ASAP!**


	2. MAGIC

Julan's tail twitched after hearing what the Nord had just said, "They are going to kill an Argonian? Who else could it be except me? Oh gods..." Julan slipped away from the men undetected and as soon as he was out of site, ran as fast as he could out of the Ratway.

"There aren't a lot of Argonians here and I'm damn sure not staying around to find out if they were talking about me!" Julan stopped in his tracks as a thought entered his mind: _Where would he go? _  
Julan's options were very limited and he had a good setup in Riften, would he really risk it all out of some chance he could be killed? He thought about the possibility of standing his ground and engaging the guy head-on like a true warrior!  
Then the light of truth slapped him across his face: He couldn't fight.

Julan has no proper training in sword fighting, archery, or magic, he could barely defend himself with a simple dagger. Whenever he would steal food from one of the stalls even during the day he could get in there and take what he needed unseen. Good thing about being an Argonian was the race were a sneaky bunch and were excellent in the art of stealth...which in turn, branded them as thieves and pickpockets in the first place. Put simply: Julan never had to truly fight someone or anything in general, the only thing he had was his stealth...maybe he could hide from him? take to staying in the shadows and out of sight could work, but Julan didn't want to spend the rest of his life hiding.

"Seems you are in a pickle friend."

Julan jumped as he turned around and saw a cloaked figure leaning against the wall of the Bee and Barb. Julan turned away and was going to ignore the man when as soon as he turned around the man was standing right in front of him now. "A mage? Probably he has the look of one" Julan thought to himself as he observed the cloaked man. Julan could make out only a long, black beard hanging out from under the hood of his cloak that covered all of his body besides his black boots.

"Who are you?" Julan hissed at the man.

"Hey now friend, watch the hostility!" The man vanished and Julan felt a finger tap him on his shoulder.

"Ha! the look on your face friend, ha, priceless!"

"Would you stop that and tell me who you are?" Julan demanded the man to reveal his identity.

"I have no need for names, do I have one? yes...maybe...you will never know!" The man teleported again, startling Julan again with the tap of his finger on Julan's shoulder. "Get's you every time doesn't it pal?

"I'm not your friend or pal! If you wont tell me your name will you at least tell me what you want?"

"I don't want anything, but I have something to offer to you!" The man reached inside his cloak and pulled out a old book with writing on the cover Julan has never seen before.

"Take this book and all your problems will be resolved...in time!" The man without Julan's consent forced the book into the Argonian's hands and teleported, but this time he didn't appear behind, in front, or above Julan.

"Crazy old man!" Julan spat at the area the man was before he vanished. Julan looked back down at the book and saw now that the writing was now readable, it had simply "MAGIC" titled on the cover. Julan's curiosity overtook him and he opened the book to the first page and a flash of light shined in his eyes and he had to shut them and turn away to escape it. After a few seconds the light faded until it was completely gone.

"What the fuck..." Was Julan's response when he opened his eyes and saw the sky had turned completely white and the buildings were a dark-gray. The sounds of the city came to a complete silence and all Julan heard was his heartbeat, which seemed to beat louder then normal.

Julan walked to the market where all the stalls where and saw that the people seemed to not be moving or talking at all. Julan tried saying something to one of them, but got no reply, however he saw that the guy's mouth was moving very slowly. Julan cam the the conclusion that the book was making time go by in slow motion, everything was moving so slow to the point everything looked frozen in place. Julan began to panic and opened the book again to find a solution and got what he wished as the blinding light that appeared from the book a minute ago appeared again and blinded Julan again with it's light and after the light faded away Julan opened his eyes and saw that everything was moving at normal pace again.

"What the fu-UG!" Julan got on his knee and clutched his side as a sharp pain filled the side of his stomach. "What in oblivion is happening?"

"Don't worry friend, it's a normal side affect for when one first uses the book!" Julan sighed as he recognized the voice and turned around and saw the same annoying man that gave him the book.

"You know what happened don't ya? Tell me what in the name of oblivion just happened to me!"

The man chuckled and said, "You were touched by the magic of the book my dear fellow! now you're just like me!"

"What!?"

"Say in your head: Verilco."

"Why?"

"Just do it please!"

Julan moaned in annoyance and decided to entertain this idiot by doing as he told. _Verilco. _Suddenly he seemed to be in a whole different place then he was before, instead of being in the market he was now in the Ratway it seemed.

"See? just like me, just like me!"

"I...what... what did I just do?"

"Teleported, you did just that friend! I can do it you can do it, but next time say the word and the destination you would like to go to and you would be teleported there with the snap of a finger!" The man snapped his finger and disappeared without another word.

"Wait! I don't want this! take your magic back!" Julan shouted, hoping that the man could still hear him, but he was long gone from this place. Julan sighed, but put a grin on his face as he realized what he could do with this magic! "I can teleport somewhere else and avoid that Nord that wanted to kill me!" Julan remembered what the man said and decided to try it out. _Verilco Ivarstead. _And just like that Julan was teleported right outside of the town, Ivarstead. "It actually worked!" Julan shouted in success as he performed the magic successfully. _Verilco Whiterun! _Nothing. _Verilco Whiterun! _Still nothing. _Verilco Markarth? _Nothing seemed to be working and Julan cursed at the man, "You can only use it once or something?! What the fuck!"

"You can do it more then once! you're just too stupid in the head friend!" Julan turned around, but the man was not there, he could have swore the voice came from directly behind him yet the man wasn't there.

Julan shook his head in frustration and opened the book again, the light shined again, but this time it wasn't blinding at all and Julan could make out one word in the middle of the page: _Yukishmash. "_Is this a new word I can use?" Julan thought to himself. "Might as well try it, have nothing to lose..."

_Yukishmash._

_**...**  
_

"Is he awake yet?"

"No not yet, he seems really out cold."

"Where did you find him again?"

"On the beach, he was laying there, his heart wasn't beating."

"Is it still not beating? maybe he is dead..."

"No...his heart seems to be beating normally now."

"That's great!"

"Yes it is darling, you should be grateful, I thought we would have to feast on a dead body tonight."

"Thank Sithis we wont!"


End file.
